Tranches de vices
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: En hommage à Sir Christopher Lee : quelques scènes de la vie de Saroumane. Un complément en réponse au défi n 60 du Poney Fringuant : MPREG !
1. Tranches de vices

**Tranches de vices**

En hommage à Sir Christopher Lee : quelques scènes de la vie de Saroumane, en réponse au défit n°51 du Poney Fringuant : « Curumo »

.oOo.

 _Valinor, cavernes d'Aulë…_

Le colosse à la barbe cuivrée observait son apprenti travailler un torque d'argent dans la fournaise de ses forges.

-« Mairon, tes œuvres montrent une grande concentration et un vif désir de parfaire ton art. Tu domines ton sujet avec puissance, mais tes efforts s'acharnent en vain sur ton seul but intérieur…

\- Comment cela, Seigneur Aulë ?, interrogea l'apprenti d'une voix avide.

\- Ouvre-toi aux autres ! Prends exemple sur Curumo ! Son exigence d'excellence le pousse sans cesse à échanger avec ses pairs, sur leurs motivations, leurs projets, leurs pratiques… »

Mairon, le plus puissant des suivants d'Aulë, se replongea dans son travail, concentrant rageusement sa volonté vers la perfection. Son maître soupira, le laissant face à son besoin de dominer la matière, et passa à l'atelier suivant.

-« Tes pièces font preuve d'une grande subtilité et d'une finesse remarquable pour y mêler les idées nouvelles.

\- Mais, Seigneur Aulë ? Car il y a certainement un « Mais », n'est-ce pas ?, s'enquit une voix souple et mélodieuse.

\- En effet, Curumo… Tu te disperses trop à sonder le cœur de tes pairs. Prends confiance en ton inspiration et mène tes idées à leur propre terme. Suis l'exemple de ton aîné Mairon, focalise ta volonté vers ton but ! »

Les deux apprentis s'épièrent un instant, se jaugeant à travers les volutes étouffants. Dans un regard, la subtile mais hésitante tournure d'esprit de l'un moqua la puissante mais vaine obstination de l'autre. Cette rivalité entretenue par leur maître pourrait bien finir par dégénérer. Il faudrait qu'un jour, le chef d'œuvre de l'un subjugue l'autre…

.oOo.

 _Les Istari débarquent aux havres gris…_

Une passerelle fut jetée vers la nef et un chœur de jeunes elfes entonna un lai de Valinor. Une nuée de papillons s'éleva des berges gazonnées, se dispersant vers l'azur des montagnes ourlées d'argent.

Descendit sur le quai de marbre, un homme vêtu d'une riche robe immaculée. Sa haute taille et sa prestance de grand seigneur exigeaient des égards. Une profonde clairvoyance illuminait son regard pénétrant. Mais ni la détermination de son noble front, ni l'adresse de ses longues mains, ni même la sagesse de bien des âges qui éclairait son visage aquilin, ne frappèrent l'assistance autant que sa voix.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole devant l'assemblée des belles gens venues l'accueillir, ce fut comme si le verbe des Seigneurs de Valinor fut descendu parmi eux, sur ces rivages de la terre du milieu : les fautes de jadis seraient pardonnées, le mal mystérieux qui s'était levé serait percé à jour, les vaines alliances d'antan seraient forgées à neuf, la sage vigilance de l'envoyé des Valar éclairerait la destinée du peuple des étoiles.

Captivant son auditoire, Curumo épiait sur les visages, les stigmates des années de doute et de souffrance, s'évanouir sous le charme de ses savantes modulations.

Soudain il s'avisa d'un détail. Un personnage hirsute, descendu comme lui de la nave elfique, avait sauté au bas du quai. Pataugeant dans les algues, une mouette décatie sur l'épaule, il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation passionnée d'un banc de moules.

Une onde d'irritation altéra la puissante harmonie des nobles propos de Curumo. D'un auguste geste d'autorité, il frappa sèchement la dalle de son bâton blanc.

-« Aïwendil ! Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir accordé la faveur de votre présence à Dame Kementari ! »

Apostrophé, le bonhomme ébouriffé et hagard renifla vivement, fit mine de disperser les crabes qui s'accrochaient à sa robe de laine brune et gravit gauchement les marches du quai, tandis que sa mouette lui fientait sur l'oreille avec un cri réprobateur à l'adresse du mage blanc.

La paupière lourde de mépris, Curumo dédaigna son grotesque comparse avec un rictus de dégoût et un soupir de résignation. Se détournant vers un grand elfe à la courte barbe claire, il l'entreprit d'un air grave.

Cependant un troisième personnage descendait la passerelle, embarrassé d'une grosse malle de chêne cerclée d'argent. Quelques elfes gris vinrent à son secours, évitant que le précieux bagage ne terminât dans les eaux de la baie. Ajustant son propre balluchon, le vieillard, voûté et grisonnant, remercia ses sauveurs et tira bruyamment le coffre sur les pavés, s'attirant un regard lourd de reproches de la part de Curumo.

Passant outre cette seconde interruption, le mage blanc entraina Cirdan, l'entretenant de ses hautes vues pendant qu'Olorin s'occupait de ses malles. Le plus urgent, disait-il de sa voix profonde et captivante, était de retrouver la trace des sorciers bleus qu'il avait envoyés en éclaireurs. Puis il s'attellerait alors à coordonner les efforts de l'ordre des sorciers au grand complet…

.oOo.

 _Gandalf et son pupille - un Touque !- sont malmenés par d'obscurs brigands. Saroumane les tire d'un mauvais pas, avec l'aide de ses alliés dunéens.1_

…Saroumane le blanc s'avança en majesté, encore habité du courroux de la bataille. S'approchant de Gandalf, il lui tendit la main. Le magicien gris mit un genou en terre et s'inclina respectueusement :

\- « Saroumane… »

Le magicien blanc, qui venait de rétablir magistralement une situation difficile, savoura cette déférence pendant quelques secondes avant de relever Gandalf, d'un geste plein de prestance et de hauteur.

\- « Je vous en prie, mon ami. », sussura Saroumane d'un ton grave et compatissant. Me confierez-vous comment vous en êtes réduit à courir les routes en compagnie d'un vaurien, avec une bande de brigands aux trousses ? ». La voix complice et badine appelait à la confidence.

Comme Gandalf apportait quelque soin au hobbit qui gisait non loin, ce manque de déférence indisposa le grand Saroumane :

\- « Votre compassion honore notre ordre, Mithrandir, mais n'avez-vous rien de plus utile à faire que de materner l'un de ces garnements ? Etes-vous certain de choisir vos priorités avec suffisamment de discernement ? » La voix était celle d'un éminent stratège tâchant d'élever le débat devant un conseil de jeunes capitaines prometteurs mais inattentifs.

Gandalf, préoccupé par l'état de son compagnon, ne prêtait guère attention à Saroumane, qui s'approcha, l'air vaguement impatient :

-« Votre pupille a simplement besoin du sommeil de l'oubli. Laissez-moi faire ! ». Un ton de guérisseur dans la plénitude de son art ne laissait pas d'alternative. Gandalf s'écarta avec reconnaissance et espoir.

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux, mon jeune ami. La peur se dissout dans le sommeil ! », énonça le magicien blanc avec une voix de basse, doucement autoritaire et lénifiante. Puis il passa sa main dans les boucles brunes du hobbit qui se détendit, s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt.

« Il ne gardera aucun souvenir de son trouble. Et maintenant, m'expliquerez-vous ? », finit Saroumane avec une pointe d'agacement qui exigeait un rapport.

\- « Je dois m'ouvrir à vous d'événements inquiétants… », commença tout bas le magicien gris.

\- « Lorsque Gandalf parait, la tempête survient ! Vous êtes souvent au cœur de la tourmente ! , ironisa la voix suave du général s'adressant avec confiance à un aide de camp éprouvé de longue date. Je vous écoute, mon ami. »

\- « Eriador n'est plus gardée. Les rôdeurs d'Arnor en ont évacué les contrées méridionales. Ils ont déserté le pays du gué de Sarn jusqu'à Tharbad, et mes messages restent sans réponse.

\- Cette carence et ce silence sont préoccupants, j'en conviens. Mais je me suis depuis longtemps gardé de m'appuyer sur un seul allié. Il n'y a rien à attendre des restes dispersés et des ruines d'Arnor, je le crains. Leur lignée a failli depuis longtemps…

\- Pourtant, ils sont fiables, et c'est beaucoup de nos jours.

\- Votre naïveté serait touchante, si ce n'était là une faute mortelle ! A quoi nous sert une force en repli continuel ou vaincue à la première alerte ? »

Gandalf, baissant la tête, poursuivit son exposé :

\- Je crains que des espions ailés n'assistent nos ennemis, et que nos mouvements soient traversés.

\- Gandalf, votre route s'écrit en lettres de feu. Pour qui sait percevoir les signes, vous avez laissé une trace flamboyante tout au long de votre périple. Comment s'étonner que vos allées et venues soient connues ? » Cette fois le ton moqueur n'était tempéré d'aucune nuance de bienveillance. Gandalf vexé persista :

\- « Je ne m'explique la défaillance des rôdeurs que par une offensive de grande envergure ! Des hommes nombreux, bien équipés et pourvus d'or, espionnent à Tharbad. Ils terrorisent les faibles et achètent les autres. Mais je ne connais au-delà du Gwathlo, aucune force capable de les entretenir. D'où peuvent-ils venir ? »

La voix forte trancha d'un ton sans appel:

\- Vous parvenez enfin aux conclusions qui s'imposent ! J'ai repéré ces brigands depuis plusieurs mois. Ils viennent évidemment de l'est, rassemblés et entraînés par un maître que je connais désormais. Et je m'occupe personnellement d'enrayer cette menace, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec eux, leur corporation aura été chassée d'Eriador. Vous ne semblez pas avoir compris qu'un pouvoir est en passe de se lever, Mithrandir.»

Le ton de grand commandeur des armées ne souffrait aucune réplique. « Une lutte d'influence vient de commencer, nous devons garder le contrôle des régions occidentales coûte que coûte, sans quoi nous tomberons. Je fais mon affaire de cette guerre. »

Gandalf objecta pourtant :

\- « Je ne comprends toujours pas qui ils sont et pourquoi ils nous poursuivaient!

\- Vous vous targuez d'une notoriété qui nous dessert, Gandalf ! » La voix avait perdu son ton suave, animée seulement par l'agacement et un brin de jalousie. Saroumane reprit alors comme un père courroucé mais juste, peiné de devoir sévir :

\- « Je ne crois pas que votre jeune ami ait le moindre intérêt, ni pour vous, ni pour vos assaillants. C'est vous que cherchaient ces brigands. Vous êtes toujours au cœur de la tourmente, car vous la provoquez. »

Gandalf allait protester, mais Saroumane coupa son subordonné d'un air sévère :

\- « Vous attirez trop l'attention sur vous. Votre vœu d'humilité semble s'étioler dans la fumée de l'herbe à pipe… Ou serait-ce le désir de briller aux yeux du Conseil Blanc ? »

Le magicien blanc se garda bien de rien révéler quant à l'identité du pouvoir qu'il avait démasqué. Remarquant le visage livide et les lèvres serrées de Gandalf, Saroumane reprit sur un ton plus conciliant, comme envers un élève réprimandé, mais très aimé :

\- «Je vous prie instamment, dans l'avenir, d'appliquer vos facultés à la persévérance et à l'efficacité en vous montrant plus circonspect. Promettez-moi de ne plus déployer vos talents qu'à bon escient, sans témoins !»

Le clan dunéen qui avait prêté allégeance à Saroumane tenait à présent les brigands prisonniers à genoux et liés les uns aux autres devant un tronc couché. Leurs têtes lasses et résignées s'inclinaient sur leurs poitrines. Ils semblaient n'entretenir aucune illusion quant à la clémence de leurs vainqueurs. Avec une grimace triomphale, le chef du clan s'approcha sous les vivats de ses guerriers en tartan. Brandissant soudain sa grande hache de combat, il décapita l'un après l'autre les quelques survivants, sans autre forme de procès.

Gandalf qui se précipitait fut retenu dans son élan :

-« Non, Mithrandir ! Ce peuple fait la guerre à sa façon. De quel droit les jugeriez-vous, vous que personne n'a chassé de ses terres ancestrales ? Du reste, vous leur êtes redevable par la loi du sang : sans eux vous pleureriez votre jeune protégé… Car il s'agit d'une guerre sans pitié, dont l'enjeu est l'équilibre des pouvoirs dans le Nord et l'opportunité pour chaque peuple de forger son propre destin. En vérité je vous le répète : je ne peux pas plus que vous, laisser de témoin derrière nous… »

Gandalf épouvanté s'inclina, la mort dans l'âme. Son supérieur l'avait rappelé à l'ordre à maints égards.

Saroumane s'éloigna, satisfait de l'ascendant qu'il venait de raffermir sur son subalterne. Il convenait de le neutraliser tout en ménageant sa bonne volonté : il pourrait se montrer utile à l'occasion…

.oOo.

 _Isengard..._

Des nuages sombres roulaient autour du sommet de la grande tour de granit noir, éclairant par intermittence, un trépied au centre d'une vaste salle vide.

Le magicien blanc tira prudemment le foulard de soie mordorée2, découvrant une sphère de verre sombre.

Des parchemins à la main, Saroumane scruta la pierre inerte pendant de longues minutes. Enfin il se décida, et entreprit de cauteleuses et savantes passes de sa main habile, au-dessus de la boule inerte.

Lentement, il explora sa surface. Laborieusement, il sonda les réactions aux sollicitations prudentes de ses doigts experts. Doucement, le magicien blanc, fort des leçons d'Aulë, parvint à orienter la pierre autour de son axe invisible, qui seul permettrait d'accéder à ses secrets.

Mais la pierre restait silencieuse et sombre, aussi insondable que la pénombre d'un gouffre sans fond.

Inlassablement, le magicien blanc reprit ses rituels et ses injonctions muettes, aussi assidu que l'artisan qui forge et trempe sa lame plus de cent fois. La pierre lui résistait - tantôt une opposition franche et sereine envers un usurpateur démasqué, tantôt un refus sourd, comme irraisonné et plein d'effroi.

Mais les heures succédaient aux heures, épuisant les ressources des parchemins et la persévérance de Saroumane. Enfin, sans s'en rendre compte, le magicien blanc à bout de patience appuya sa sommation d'un mot de force :

-"Edro !"

Alors une flamme jaillit au cœur de la pierre, minuscule et lointaine, pourtant nette et forte comme un fanal dans une nuit sans nuage.

Le magicien blanc esquissa un rictus de triomphe. Mais aussitôt, une lourde chape l'environna, comme si les murs, les colonnes d'Isengard et les nuages autour s'étaient avisés de son irruption et fixaient à présent leur attention sur la pierre.

Saroumane avait déjà éprouvé cette présence alerte, cette concentration intense... mais où cela ?

Il éleva à nouveau sa voix, la panacée de ses pouvoirs, ordonnant à la pierre de se plier à ses volontés.

Ainsi fut fait.

La pierre lui révéla l'espace, le proche et le lointain, le petit et l'immense, le vif et le patient.

La pierre lui révéla le temps, l'avéré et le possible, l'oublié et le probable, l'inimaginable et l'imminent.

La pierre lui révéla le savoir et le pouvoir, elle dévoila les possibilités du vouloir, mais elle ne sut rien lui dire du devoir.

Car l'orgueilleux Saroumane refusait d'entrevoir l'humilité du devoir.

La pierre lui fit connaitre l'absence - l'effacement des elfes, l'éloignement des Terres Immortelles, l'affadissement des principes, la vacance du pouvoir, l'extinction des scrupules.

Et enfin la pierre lui fit connaitre la présence – l'omniprésence, vindicative et exclusive, assoiffée de domination, d'un œil, rougeoyant et sans paupière, enflant dans son esprit jusqu'à le submerger.

Saroumane hurla un mot de secret et se retira de la pierre.

Ebranlé et haletant, il rassembla ses esprits. Il avait reconnu cette présence alerte, cette concentration intense : Mairon, son vieux rival, plus fort et plus déterminé qu'autrefois... mais toujours aussi incapable de finesse, tout en puissance et en volonté.

Il en était certain à présent : lui seul pouvait vaincre cette odieuse présence. C'était sa destinée. Confiant en sa ruse et en ses arcanes, il sonderait à nouveau la pierre, mais cette fois, il aurait fourbi ses armes... un anneau, peut être ?3

.oOo.

 _ **NOTES**_

1 Ce passage est tiré du Livre Vert de Bourg-de-Touque, chapitre « Les fantômes d'Eregion ».

2 Pardon pour ce jeu de mots un peu facile…

3 En effet, Saroumane forgera son propre anneau, qu'il révélera à Gandalf en tentant de le rallier.


	2. Orcelets

**Tranches de vices – Orcelets**

Avertissement : âmes sensibles s'abstenir…

En réponse au défi n°60 du Poney Fringuant : « M-PREG » !

.oOo.

 _« Je me demande ce qu'il a fait. Sont-ce des Hommes qu'il a dégradés ou a t'il métissé la race des Orques avec celle des Hommes? Ce serait là un noir méfait! » Sylvebarbe._

Le seigneur des anneaux, Les deux tours, Livre III, Chapitre 4 Sylvebarbe.

.oOo.

 _Dans les catacombes d'Isengard..._

Drapé dans sa mante immaculée, un personnage de noble prestance arpentait la chambre d'élevage sans cacher son mécontentement :

\- Hé bien, Snagaur ? Où se trouvent les compagnies de Saroumane ? Où sont mes sur-hommes de l'ordre nouveau ?

Avec un rictus de dégoût, le magicien écarta de son bâton les reliefs immondes d'expérimentations avortées. Un placenta roula dans la fange, entraînant un fœtus sanguinolent qui tenait du rat et de l'orque.

Clopinant dans les basques de son maître, un orque obséquieusement voûté geignit :

\- Les femmes refusent de s'accoupler avec les orques…

Saroumane sonda les paupières mi-closes de Snagaur. Le regard jaune et sournois trahissait des regrets lubriques.

\- Ainsi mes alliés Dunlending se refusent à engendrer l'élite de l'humanité de demain ? Soit ! Mais ne t'ai-je point fourni de robustes femmes du Rohan ?

\- Ces esclaves mettent leurs rejetons à mort ! Les femelles têtes-de-paille se mutilent ou se sacrifient avant terme !

\- Tu n'es qu'un incapable, rugit Saroumane en menaçant l'orque de son bâton.

Snagaur se recroquevilla en lançant :

\- Les femelles humaines portent longtemps leurs marmots, et leurs portées sont maigres…

L'orque avait raison… La gestation humaine était beaucoup trop longue…

Pour faire bonne mesure et évacuer sa rancœur, d'un geste de son bâton, Saroumane projeta violemment Snagaur au fond de la caverne, où s'entassaient pêle-mêle les tonnelets et cageots importés de la Comté, les immondes viandes séchées des orques et les fruits sanglants et morts-nés de la chambre d'élevage.

Le magicien blanc entra en lui-même. Le rêve d'une humanité nombreuse, infatigable et résistante, obéissante mais pleine de ressources, lui échappait encore… Les rouages implacables de son esprit subtil s'étaient mis en branle. Bien sûr… Il lui eût fallu croiser des femelles orques, infiniment plus prolifiques, avec des hommes. Mais elles étaient aussi beaucoup plus rares, et il n'avait pu en obtenir. Il savait que la possession des femelles, prolixes truies nourricières gardées au donjon de l'antre tribal, était l'enjeu des guerres dans le tréfonds des Montagnes Brumeuses. Mais sa science profonde lui donnait d'autres moyens…

\- Les femelles humaines pas assez prolifiques ?

Une lueur inquiétante alluma la prunelle sombre du magicien blanc.

.oOo.

Alignés en batterie sur des litières de paille, d'énormes orques s'alimentaient en permanence, dévorant une bouillie acheminée par un râtelier dans un flot continu. Les mâles bouffis, perpétuellement engraissés et affamés, avaient été soumis à quelques transformations par l'art subtil du Maître, pour le bien supérieur de l'espèce. Leurs bas-ventres agités de spasmes, étaient boursoufflés de poches greffées, qui éclataient parfois dans une explosion de liquide visqueux et brunâtre. Des orques malingres prélevaient alors de la poche ouverte les fœtus mûris, y réensemençaient quelques précieux œufs, puis pansaient la plaie avec un emplâtre répugnant.

Saroumane inspectait les installations avec la haute bienveillance du père fondateur, ajustant ici la dosimétrie des hormones, ordonnant là quelque mesure prophylactique.

Les petits êtres piaillant, arrachés à leur matrice paternelle, étaient alors remis à la garde d'autres mâles bedonnants, abondamment nourris. Des douzaines de petits orques batailleurs se pendaient à leurs rangées de vastes mamelles.

Le magicien blanc se pencha avec componction sur l'une des litières, où s'agitait une douzaine de petits orcelets. Une onde de fierté mâtinée de crainte, parcourut la face bouffie de l'orque étendu et incapable de bouger. Saroumane observait avec attention, le drame domestique qui se déroulait le long du flanc orcin, tendu par la lactation.

Deux bébés, petites formes glapissantes à mi-chemin entre l'orque et l'humain, se trouvaient désemparés. L'un, surnuméraire, était privé de téton. L'autre était tombé sur une mamelle tarie. Mais tous deux délogèrent leur voisin sans ménagement. Comme les déshérités réclamaient leur place avec férocité, les deux gaillards tranchèrent la question avec leurs canines, en même temps que la carotide de leurs rivaux infortunés.

Les victimes de cette sélection naturelle furent recyclées sans regret, intégrées à l'alimentation équilibrée des orques géniteurs, à la faim insatiable.

Mais Saroumane exultait devant la perfection de sa création :

\- En voilà des meneurs ! Ces deux-là seront certainement capitaines… Appelez-les… Ouglouk et… Mauhour ! Et donnez-leur un peu de chair humaine pour les motiver…

Saroumane embrassa d'un regard supérieur et paternel, l'armée grouillante de ses orcelets. L'aube de l'homme nouveau, fort et implacable, se lèverait bientôt sous l'égide de la main blanche.

.oOo.


End file.
